


I Wish I Could Hate You

by trulytheonejas



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Valdaya
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulytheonejas/pseuds/trulytheonejas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: “I wish I could hate you”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I Could Hate You

It was just one of those days when the bed felt extra cold and her arms felt emptier than usual.

One of those days when getting out of bed was a chore rather than a beautiful start to a new day.

She’d received no “good morning” text, no voicemail from the early riser wishing her a wonderful day and a hopeful request for a chat sometime during the day.

“I wish I could hate you,” she’d send him without looking back.

The next few hours would drag on without much purpose. She would make it a point to ignore her phone and instead put on a happy face, playing the role of carefree daughter.

It worked, for the most part. She didn’t miss the odd glance out of the corner of her parent’s eyes when they thought she wasn’t looking. They knew her too well but she knew they respected her too much to question her just yet.

They’d give her some space.

They understood. They were all too familiar with that relationship and the toll it took on the two in it to keep it alive and well despite the distance and busy schedules.

They’d let her be on days like this because she’d get through them and only come out stronger.

But when the pretending would become too exhausting, she would return to her room, pleased to see it engulfed in darkness.

Sleepwear would be lazily tossed on before she’d drop onto that cold, unwelcoming bed. Perfect timing, she’d think when she felt that all too familiar vibration.

“I wish I could hate you,” she’d cry into his ear for the third time that month.

And he’d let her because when he felt utterly helpless and fully responsible for the tears, it was the least he could do.


End file.
